The invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine according to the introductory part of claim 1. Such a piston is known, for example from JP utility patent 60-125338, where the sheet of metal forming the lower limitation of a cooling chamber is elastically supported on the inner bosses by means of molded-on tabs. Such a fastening of the sheet of metal requires a complicated shaping of the sheet of metal.
The invention, therefore, deals with the problem of achieving in conjunction with a piston for an internal combustion engine of the type specified above the fixing of the sheet of metal in a simple manner and without complicated shaping of the sheet of metal.
Said problem is solved with pistons of the type specified above by the characterizing features of claim 1, whereby the sheet of metal is pressed down by the pressure-loaded means in the axial direction, away from the piston head. Advantageous further developments are the objects of the dependent claims.
By bracing the sheet of metal against the piston with the help of a pressure-loaded screw or a threaded pin, a very simple possibility is created for fixing the elastically deformable sheet of metal. The threaded pin can be turned in this conjunction via a hollow screw or splines or a slot. Instead of using a screw or a threaded pin it is possible also to employ a pressure piece which, in conjunction with an initially tensioned sheet of metal is pushed through an opening of the latter with the help of a device, and which largely maintains the initial tension of the sheet of metal after the device has been removed.